HMN-080
HMN-080 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED NEUTRALIZED Containment Procedures Under no circumstances should any instances of HMN-080-B be allowed to make physical or verbal contact with HMN-080-A. In the event that any number of HMN-080-B make it within HMN-080-A’s facility, nuclear warhead is to be promptly armed and targeted towards HMN-080-A’s location. Nero field teams that discover organized cells of HMN-080-B are to detain all instances and sedate them with grade-D amnestics are to immediately terminate all instances right away via any means necessary, and to also terminate all witnesses. Local law enforcement will then be given an anonymous tip about violent cult-related activity in the region, with the bodies of HMN-080-B as evidence. HMN-080-A is to be contained within a 1.8 m x 1.8 m x 2.5 m containment cell, made entirely of titanium, except for the inside, which is made lined with uranium, as no other material has sufficiently proven against breach attempts. The hatch to HMN-080-A’s cell is made of REDACTED and can only be opened by Doctor REDACTED through the use of a heartbeat monitor and keypad. In the event that Doctor REDACTED dies, or is reported missing, the cell is to be sealed in concrete in hopes of locking HMN-080-A in. Members of the Christian faith are not allowed access to any information regarding HMN-080-A, in hopes of avoiding a JUDAS-Class Incident. Staff on-site who appear to spontaneously turn to Christianity are to be terminated at once, by use of EXPUNGED. Absolutely no testing of HMN-080-A is allowed, and no members of HMN-080-B are to be brought to a Nero facility, as it is unknown whether they can communicate telepathically. Any attempt by HMN-080-A to vocalize is considered a cognitohazard, and any staff or CTS exposed to HMN-080-C are to be prescribed grade-D amnestics no matter the circumstances. Any attempt by HMN-080-A to escape containment with force is to be met with the playing of Gregorian Chanting over the facility intercom for 1 hour. If HMN-080-A does not calm at this time, the Gregorian Chanting is to continue for another 2 hours. Under no circumstances should HMN-080-A be “prayed for” by staff. Staff that disregard this rule are to be terminated via a bullet to the back of the head. Staff are to refrain from calling HMN-080-A by any of it’s aliases; specifically, those of influential biblical figures. Description HMN-080 the name given to the circumstances surrounding two separate entities. The first entity, deemed HMN-080-A, is a middle-aged Caucasian man standing at around 175 cm and weighing around 81 kg. Unable to sustain any physical/mental injuries from outside sources, HMN-080-A does not appear to grow any head hair or facial hair, with a constant “clean-shaven” look about him. HMN-080-A has four tattoos on four different points on it’s back. The tattoos list as followed: * (One) tattoo of the Mary Magdalene carrying an infant Jesus Christ between the shoulder-blades * (One) tattoo of an angel wielding a longsword in one hand and a harp in another shoulder-blade * (One) tattoo of a crucifix with bleeding nails hammered into it in a typical fashion shoulder-blade * (One) tattoo of the words “Bleeding hands cover blinded eyes, sin causes this realm to boil and stir, heaven and hell are no more,” followed by “Eden is a State of Mind” in red ink back Questioning of HMN-080-A on the meaning of these tattoos have proven uneventful, and especially detrimental to staff (see Addendum 1). HMN-080-A is an avid follower of the Christian faith, though it is unknown which sect. Initially believed to be a member of the Roman Catholic Church, this theory was quickly cast aside by contradictory statements and claims made by HMN-080-A, and it’s attempt to EXPUNGED. HMN-080-A shows psychotic symptoms often associated with multi-personality disorder, dementia, schizophrenia, and even pathological lying. It is unknown, however, whether HMN-080-A’s claims are intentionally false, or if HMN-080-A legitimately believes his statements. HMN-080-A is highly social, and will occasionally talk with himself, often about disturbing religious ideologies, such as ritual sacrifice, cult suicide, and genital mutilation. HMN-080-A speaks very highly of these ideas, though has not yet attempted any of these actions. HMN-080-A has many personas that it takes on, including but not limited to: * Father Munich * Eric Leitner * Jesus Christ Incarnate * Judas Iscariot * Morpheus, Being of both Vision and Reality * God, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit * An Angel of Death (names differ greatly in each experience) For a description of each persona, see Addendum 2. HMN-080-A is classified as a mild shapeshifter, able to transmute parts of his living tissue into new creations, all without loss in body mass. Currently, it is unknown how this mechanic works, as study has been halted since the discovery that HMN-080-A can transmute it’s body into biohazardous and radioactive materials. HMN-080-A is prone to forms of religious chanting, and is often found delivering “sermons” (deemed HMN-080-C) in the form of a twisted recalling of obscure biblical tales, often taking great efforts to express two basic ideas that he so strongly believes: # That humans are a “homunculus image of the Lord” # That the supposed afterlife realms of “heaven and hell” are either fake, skewed in some way, or were “destroyed” by humanity’s sins. --- WARNING: UPON READING THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH, A NERO RECOVERY TEAM WILL BE DISPATCHED TO YOUR LOCATION TO TREAT YOU AND ANY ELSE INVOLVED WITH GRADE-D AMNESTICS. --- Biblical researchers have come to many conclusions as to what HMN-080-A’s sermons mean. The common theory is that HMN-080-A believes that humans were supposed to be a perfect image of God, but did not live up to the Lord’s intended design. As the supposed God watched his malformed creation thrive, he decided that judgement was no longer worth his time, and destroyed Heaven and Hell. --- RECOVERY TEAM DISPATCHED. REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE UNTIL THEY ARRIVE. --- Due to Incident 080-H112, all staff directly involved in the aforementioned study have been terminated. No more research led by biblical experts is to be held in the presence of HMN-080-A. HMN-080-B are members of a cult worshiping HMN-080-A’s ideas HMN-080-A. Discovered shortly after HMN-080-A’s containment, instances of HMN-080-B occur is small cells of organized cenobites. DNA tests show that HMN-080-B are, in fact, human, and autopsy have shown that the only difference between HMN-080-B and the average human is the presence of a wooden object within their chest, just below the heart. Somehow, the object does not impede on HMN-080-6s’ ability to allow blood flow through the body. The structure cannot be removed from the tissue within HMN-080-B, and can only be described as some form of twisted crucifix, appearing almost humanoid in form. Instances of HMN-080-B are thankfully rare, and only ever appear every once in a while. However, instances of HMN-080-B are extremely coordinated and appear to have an advanced understanding of high-powered firearms, explosives, and chemical weapons. It is unknown whether instances of HMN-080-B are born naturally or “made” through indoctrination. HMN-080-B knows of the existence of HMN-080-B instances, and claims them to be devout followers like him. When asked what they follow, HMN-080-B simply stated, “the Eternal Eden.” Currently, it is unknown what this “Eternal Eden” is. Instances of HMN-080-B seem to be dedicated to helping HMN-080-A breach containment in order to “serve unto us, salvation”. It is believed that this implies the event of an End-of-the-World Scenario. Attempts to breach HMN-080-A’s containment site have proven futile thus far, as HMN-080-B have not yet been able to identify it’s location. However, it should be noted that attacks lead by HMN-080-B have not only been deadly, but are also extremely frequent. So far, 22 attacks lead by HMN-080-B have occurred, with Nero personnel eliminating around 13 cells involved. HMN-080-B show signs of a chanting that is similar to HMN-080-A’s, though theirs’ has been consistently nonsensical, with words put together in a form of “verbal vomit”. However, the chosen words all appear to be biblical in definition. Addendum 1: Tattoos During it’s initial containment, staff took extreme interest in the tattoos on HMN-080-A’s back, believing them to be key to unlocking the source of his anomalous powers. The following is a transcript of staff examining HMN-080-A’s back, after the subject had been forcibly held down by six staff, and Doctor REDACTED had begun analyzing the tattoos and their meaning. The following is a is an audio log of the encounter. --- Begin Log --- Doctor REDACTED: Keep him still! can be heard violently shaking and attempting to kick and punch away the agents holding him down Doctor REDACTED: Tattoo one, located in between the shoulder blades, appears to- HEY! leg breaks loose for a moment, taking this opportunity to kick Doctor [[REDACTED] in the side] Agent One: Just get this done, REDACTED! Doctor REDACTED: Tattoo appears to depict the Virgin Mary cradling an infant Jesus Christ. HMN-080-A: Genesis forbids you! Look upon my seared flesh, if you so wish to! In the end, no judgement will meet us! Agent Two: Shut the fuck up and quit punching! Doctor REDACTED: Tattoo two, located on the right shoulder-blade, displays a typical Christian angel wielding a longsword in one hand and a harp in the other! Researcher Outside Test Site: Hurry it up! Agent Three: Yeah, Doc, please. I don’t want to be here any longer than we have to. Doctor REDACTED: Tattoo three, on left shoulder-blade. Simplistic crucifix with four bloody nails hammered into it. HMN-080-A: Symbols not of hope, nor pain, but embrace. Embrace your destiny, Doctor; or LACK thereof! [REDACTED] attempts to read the final tattoo, but is thrown off by a large growth that suddenly appears on HMN-080-A’s lower back.] Agent Two: Mother-bitch! Agent Three: It’s a fucking shapeshifter! begins to retract it’s body growth, and all staff quickly leave the test site. --- End Log --- It was discovered following an interrogation with HMN-080-A that the final tattoo read as the following: "Bleeding hands cover blinded eyes" "Sin causes this realm to boil and stir " "Heaven and Hell are no more" "Eden is a State of Mind" Addendum 2: Personas The following is a list of HMN-080-A’s expressed personas, and the details of each one. * Father Munich: Subject believes himself to have been a priest of the Roman Catholic Church in the past, who left due to a sudden “enlightenment” that came upon him due to unknown causes. Not much is known about Father Munich, except that he speaks in a booming voice, often appears carefree, and is apparently has committed “several sins he need not attune for.” * Eric Leitner: Subject sees himself in a very realistic form (in comparison to his other personas, that is). Eric Leitner was supposedly very opposed to religion, until he came across HMN-080-B, whereas he instantly began believing in a form of theistic nihilism, similar to HMN-080-A’s normal ideals. Eric Leitner appears to be the most harmless persona that the subject has created. * Jesus Christ Incarnate: Subject sees himself as the physical return of Jesus Christ, and the son of God. Unlike most depictions of Jesus as a holy giver to the masses, the subject’s rendition appears self-centered, rude, and uncooperative. He claims that after he rose for the second time, Jesus saw that humanity had become something alien compared to who he was sent here to “aid”. When questioned about specific parts of the real Jesus Christ’s life, subject will begin to sputter incoherent Hebrew. * Judas Iscariot: Subject sees himself as the betrayer of Jesus, Judas Iscariot. In this form, the subject will inflict random attempts of self-harm, including but not limited to self-induced vomiting, the cutting of the chest using fingernails, and the bashing of his head against solid surfaces until he snaps out of this persona. The only words heard from this persona are “We must be corrected”. This is often believed to be related to HMN-080-A’s claim that humans are “homunculus”. * Morpheus, Being of Vision and Reality: Subject sees himself as a being known as “Morpheus, Being of Vision and Reality. He will also go by titles such as “Spectre of Mortal Folly”. Morpheus speaks in riddles, and appears rarely. Decrypted riddles announced by Morpheus appear to revolve around the topic of salvation and hope. It should be noted, however, that Morpheus is despised by all other personas except the following one, who call him a blasphemer. * God, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit: Subject sees himself as God himself. However, in this state, the subject is noted at his most uncaring. He appears tired of not only life, but the continuation of others’ lives. He will often remark upon the absence of “judgement” for humans, who he will commonly refer to as “the failed archetype”. When asked why there is no judgement for humans, subject will say “who would I be to judge the lesser part of myself.” * An Angel of Death: Subject sees himself as an “angel of death”. This is the subject’s most violent and monstrous identity. In this state of mind, subject uses his shapeshifting ability to decrease all muscle mass in his body to the point that he is but a skeletal system draped in flesh. Subject will shout expletives, scream supposed “curses” upon all around him, including himself, and will viciously thrash about his containment cell until it starts bleeding. After wearing himself out, subject will revert to normal, but not before saying, “Eden awaits us, but I will not be there when you arrive.” As of now, these personas are believed to be a way for HMN-080-A to communicate it’s more abstract ideas to staff. Addendum 3: Incident 080-H1124 On REDACTED of REDACTED, research staff in Doctor REDACTED’s team who were assigned to analyze HMN-080-A’s sermons (HMN-080-C) randomly gathered in the containment site at midnight for reasons then unknown to let loose two large cells of HMN-080-B into the facility. EXPUNGED Despite their best efforts, security staff and MTF units were unable to prevent this, and HMN-080-A was released from it’s containment cell. Upon exiting it’s chamber, HMN-080-A approached the supposed “leader” of the HMN-080-B, and began to sing a sermon that caused all staff within the facility to experience a state of EXPUNGED. EXPUNGED Grade-D amnestics were issued. Visions still retained. EXPUNGED Doctor REDACTED took his own life soon after, which allowed the rest of the staff to recontain HMN-080-A and kill all instances of HMN-080-B. CORRUPTED Addendum 4: Neutralization Following the events of the Polar Dark Incident at the Nero Antarctica Research Proxy, recovery teams discovered the remains of HMN-080-A slouched in a chair in a security checkpoint with a 44. Magnum round through his forehead. Upon viewing the recording that was recovered from the room’s security systems, investigators found that HMN-080 had supposedly been “talked into” taking it’s own life by a DSC field agent named Jarlstadt Fango (or HMN-505), who was a known subject of the Nero Anomaly Reassignment Program. Ever since HMN-080-A's termination, no examples of HMN-080-B have been found. An anomaly found within a newly discovered video of the instance is still being investigated, where the blood spattered against the wall naturally formed the words, “I know why Jesus wept”. --- EDEN IS A STATE OF MIND EDEN IS A STATE OF MIND AND ONLY THOSE WHO CAN FORGIVE THEMSELVES CAN GO THERE Category:Security Grade Young Entities Category:Danger Level YX Entities Category:Human-Class Entities Category:Neutralized Entities Category:Containment Level Red Entities Category:HMN: 000 - 099 Category:Entities with Photos